AkatsukiLoid
by XxAkatsukiFanxX
Summary: There's a company name Akatsuki and a new member is needed to sing a duet with Deidara. Warning: Vocaloid songs are used. Rated T for Hidan's mouth
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I'm actually using my sister account to post since I can't be bothered to make an account(I'm the younger one), there will be a lot of OOC (This fanfiction is my first fic & it contains all character from Akatsuki. Including Pein's bodies. Flames are acceptable but not to harsh, I'm not completely fire proof. In this story Deidara and Zein [first animal path] are 14 years old and Pein and Konan are married. Ok, enough of this, let's start the story!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

Chapter 1:

In Japan, a company is popular for their songs; Akatsuki. The singers in that company are nicknamed: AkatsukiLoid. They are famous for their song, especially their singer. Akatsuki's song is all over the world.

**At Akatsuki**

"No brat, this song is supposed to be a fast song. And you're dragging the lyrics." The red head scolded

"It's not my fault that I can't sing it fast." Deidara muttered

"Then start practicing, the company doesn't pay you to slack."

"If it's that easy, then you sing it!"

Both Sasori and Deidara started arguing, then, Pein came into the recording room. He sighed, they always fought when recording.

"Both of you stop it!" The orange haired man shouted. This captures both of their attention. Upon see their boss, they bow and apologizes to him. Another sigh.

"How's the song coming along?"

"It's still in progress, because Deidara still can't get the speed right."

"Hey! You told me last minute and now your pinning the blame on me!" Deidara yelled. The red head just kept silence, this angers Deidara.

"It don't matter who fault it is, we have a deadline for this song. So Deidara, do your best for this." Deidara just nodded in silence show he understands. Deidara went into the recording room followed be Sasori. Pein sighed, 'Can't they give me break from all this yelling?' Just then, Konan walks in

"What's wrong?"

"Another one of Deidara and Sasori argument. I need a break…"

"By the way, Itachi said he would arrive late today."

"I see. Tell him that the new lyrics must be completed and hand it to me by tomorrow."

"Right away." Konan turn and leave the room.

"…"

**Shibuya**

The streets are buzzing with people and vehicle, it was around 10 in the morning and everyone is going to work. Itachi stroll along the road side on his way to visit someone. On his back, he carries guitar case. 'He should be at home around this time…' he thought to himself. Before he knew it, he reached his destination. It was a two floor large house with and several apartments, the building looks old but it still in good condition. He walks up the stair to the second floor door at the very end. Itachi let's out a breath and knocks the door. No sound or voice are heard from inside, when Itachi decide to knock again, the door opens.

"Hey Itachi! You haven't visit in a while; I'm starting to think you forgot about me!" A boy with long orange ponytail and purple eye say with joy in his voice.

"Sorry Zein, I've been busy lately."

"That's okay. Anyway, come on in." Zein stood aside for Itachi to enter. Itachi entered and walk into the living room. The room is filling with music sheets, instruments and cup ramen, the place was in a mess.

"…"

"I know, the place is in a mess, but I've busy lately too." There was silence between them and Zein doesn't like it one bit.

"…Fine, I'll do it later."

"Good." Itachi make his way to the couch and put down the guitar at the side. Zein jump onto the couch opposite of Itachi.

"So, Zein, how are you doing?"

"Fine, it's been pretty boring lately. Nothing much to do…"

"I see…" Both have all most nothing to say since everyday was the same to them. Something came into Itachi's mind, and he picked up the guitar case to his lap.

"A guitar case? You know how to play a guitar?"

"No, it's not for me to play."

"Then who is it for?"

"For the one in front of me." There was silence; Zein slowly process the sentence in his mind.

"… Oh, right, it's for me."

"Slow to catch up, usual."

"You could have just told me…" Itachi stretch his arms out and places it on Zein's arm. Zein examines the guitar case, the guitar case is rectangle in shape, and this excites Zein. He opens the case, and his face light up.

"Wow! A guitar with keyboards!" Zein exclaimed.

"That's a Keytar, Zein. It allows players a greater range of movement compared to conventional keyboards."

"Thanks Itachi! I love it!" Zein strap it around his neck and tried he keys, he played all sorts of music with the Keytar. Itachi smiled to himself, seeing Zein smiling is relaxing. Itachi's phone suddenly starts buzzing, he took out his phone and a message was send to his phone. "..." Itachi slip the phone back into his pocket and takes out a sheet of paper. Zein is about to play the next note, but the rusting of paper caught his attention.

"Itachi, what's that?"

"Hm, the new song I'm writing."

"Really? Can I look?" Itachi handed Zein the stacks of paper. Zein read the lyrics and slowly examines the speed of the music.

"…"

"I'm stuck with this new song, I can't seem to just the song right."

"…" Zein lifts his head to look at Itachi. "Did you try to do it in a duet version?"

"Duet?"

"That's right. It just occurred to me that this song needed two person to sing it so it will sound better."

"…" Itachi was in shock, after years with him, he never knew Zein could read it. But Zein was right; he took back the paper and read it again. He didn't try a duet version of the song.

"… Zein."

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Hm? …Sure."

"I need to sing this song for me. I need to know why it a duet version."

"Ok, but you have to sing it too, Itachi."

"Alright." After a few minutes of practicing, the music sheet is complete. Itachi packed his things.

"Thanks Zein."

"My pleasure, it's to pay you back for giving me the Keytar."

"Bye Zein."

"Bye Itachi." Itachi left the apartment. Itachi look at his wrist watch, it's already 11:30am, now he's really late. He hurried off to the studio.

**Akatsuki**

The place is as noisy as ever, Akatsuki being a studio, it's not a surprise. Everyone is minding their own business and doing their job. Itachi enter the building, he makes his way to Pein's office. He knock the door gently, knowing Pein, he should be doing his paper work.

"Enter." Itachi open the door and enters the office. The place is quite dull, there's not much decoration but it still acceptable.

"Leader, here's the new music sheet and lyrics."

"That's fast, how did you finish it?"

"I have help along the way." Pein took the stakes of paper from  
Itachi, he examine each paper carefully before excusing Itachi.

"… Itachi."

"Yes leader?"

"Can you explain to me why it is a duet song?"

"… The lyrics are not the issue leader; it's just that the song will sound better if the song is sung by two people."

"If this is going to be a duet song, the company needs another singer."

"…" Itachi already thought of someone suitable for the job. "I know where we can get another singer." Pein raise a brow.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I can confirm that this person is the right person for this song."

"… Alright, Itachi. I will accept your opinion and make it a duet song."

"Thank you."

"You are excused." Itachi bowed to Pein and left the room. Pein looked at the papers in his hand. "…" 'A duet song…' Pein turned his chair castor to face the large window behind him. Outside the office, Deidara and Sasori had an argument again.

"Brat, this song is supposed to be a fast song! Stop dragging it!"

"Shut up! I'm tired from all that singing! Can't I get a break!"

"The deadline is tomorrow, so you must finish this song by today."

"You think I care?" The argument continues, Deidara is tired and now his in a bad mood. "Whatever! I'm going out!" Deidara storm out of the studio, he turn his head back to the studio. 'Who does he think he is! Always telling me to do this and do that!' Deidara turn back to the road and stormed off.


	2. Meeting a new friend

**Author: I do not own any character or song in this fic. Anyway, you get to know a Vocaloid song in this chapter. (Go to youtube and type the chapter name in to listen the song.)**

Chapter 2: Adolescence

**Shibuya**

It's around noon, the streets weren't as busy as this morning, and it's a little calmer. Deidara is still angry but he is starting to calm down. Strolling around the streets can be relaxing when you're alone.

"Man… what should I do?"

Along the way a few people are looking at him, but he didn't care. Just then, he heard someone singing. 'Huh? I think I heard someone singing…'

"…"

Strum~ another strum was heard and it came from the nearest park. Deidara being curious, he ventures towards Shibuya Park. There weren't much people in the park but some family are there have picnic and old folks chatting away.

"In the distorted mirror, with hands folded, our fingers are not of the same length."

The voice sounded a little similar to his, but the sound is much deeper than his. For some reason, he is attracted to the person's voice. Walking deeper into the park, he spot a boy with a shirt hoodie hold an instrument which shaped like keyboard. Deidara assume it was a keyboard, but the way the boy handles it, it looks more like a guitar.

"I kiss your extended fingers,  
in that instant an impulse runs through my spine."

Deidara got closer and the boy start to sing the next lyrics; he can't quite get the boy's face due to the tree's shadow.

"Saying things like-"

The boy sudden stop singing, Deidara took this chance to look at his face. The boy lower his head to face the paper on his lap, he seem to be reading the word on the paper. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew, Deidara lose his grip on the bush and fell forward on his face. A loud thump is heard; the boy turned his head to the direction of the sound. The boy places his lyric sheets and Key tar on the bench, and got up from his sit. He kneels over to Deidara and help Deidara to his leg.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

There were dirt all over Deidara; the boy cleared the dirt on Deidara. Deidara lift his head, now he got a close up view of the boy. His eyes are purple; his had orange hair and had it tied back in a long ponytail with a fringe hanging down from the right side of his head.

"You have to be careful; the wind here gets pretty strong around this time."

"Thanks for the advice… By the way, what kind song were you singing?"

"Hm. Oh, that song. I wrote it myself,"

Both of them went to sit on the bench.

"I wrote it to be a duet song."

"Duet song?"

Deidara tilt his head a little, who would write a song that needs two people to sing when only one person knows the song?

"Yeah… I always want to try to sing a duet song with someone. But I can't seem to find the right voice…"

"… If you don't mind, I could try to sing it with you."

The boy turn to face Deidara, he have a surprise look.

"Really..? You would sing it with me?"

"Well… I was practicing a song but I kept singing the same song I'm starting to get tired of it."

"Alright!" Here are the lyrics; I'll tell you how the song goes and the tempo of it."

"Alright."

Both of them started conversation, both exchange their question and answer with each other. The boy played a few note for Deidara to get the hang of it and Deidara teach the boy which sentence of the song his voice is needed to hold. After hours of practicing, they got the hang of it.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready."

The boy places his finger over the Key tar and started playing.

(Deidara :)

"The promise that the two of us will always dance together  
is turned into a lie by my growing bosom.  
With our blond hair reflected in the mirror,  
we take turns combing for each other."

(Boy :)

"We used to be rocked in the same bed.  
The two of us were connected with our hands held together."

(Deidara :)

"Now an unrecognized face is reflected, and the whispering voice deeper."  
I will shatter that mirror with this hammer in my hand.

(Boy :)

"Tearing down our built toy castle into pieces,  
our creaking bones are the bell that announces the end to the knight and the princess." "In the distorted mirror, with hands folded, our fingers are not of the same length."

(Deidara :)

"From now on we will sleep in separate beds?  
You whisper to me "good night."  
As you turn the doorknob and open the door,  
I jump to that sound and grab the edge of your clothes."

Both of them were deep in their own world of music. Their voices instantly synchronize with each other. Slowly, passersby stop to listen to their song.

(Boy :)

"I kiss your extended fingers,  
in that instant an impulse runs through my spine."

(Deidara :)

"Don't turn off the light if I'm sleeping alone at night.  
As I scream "no," I will pound my pillow with my right hand."

(Boy :)

"Saying things like "I'm scared of ghosts," you're such a baby, my princess.  
Your watery eyes, however, are hinting to me something different"

(Deidara :)

"Our private time unknown to daddy and mommy,  
is it finally over? It's a faraway dream."

(Boy :)

"Your body temperature, through the thin blanket,  
breaks open my lock."

(Deidara :)

"As we silently lock the door,  
our gazing pupils are looking for an answer."

(Boy :)

"I erase my childish excuse together with the light.  
If I can no longer pick up your hair, then I will also tell lies."

(Deidara :)

"Stopping time, we now embrace tightly,  
as we try to synchronize our ticking heartbeats."

(Boy :)

"With your melting hot breath and hugging warmth,  
I won't make any further move. It's as if I'm your knight."

The song ended with the boy playing the late note. They took a breath, and suddenly they heard clapping. They lift their head to see a crowd in front of them. They look at one another, and exchange smiles. Then, something struck Deidara, he look at his phones time, it's already 1pm! He's going get a scolding for being gone for so long. Deidara stood up and ran off, but just when he wanted to leave, he stopped.

"Hey, I haven't got your name!"

"It's Zein!"

"Thanks Zein!"

Deidara hurried back to the studio. 'Damn it! I in so much trouble!' he thought to himself. 'Zein…'

**Author: So how was it? I know putting English lyrics for a Japanese song sounds weird but putting in romaji, some readers might not understand. So, thx for reading. The continue to the next chapter if you're interested. **


	3. A New Member

**Author: I do not own the Akatsuki in Naruto nor the Vocaloid songs. I tried my best to make it interesting but this is all one got.**

Chapter 3: A New Member

**At Akatsuki**

Sasori is sitting at the recording room resting his head on his left palm. Itachi came into the room, he look around the room but he couldn't find Deidara.

"Where's Deidara?"

"Who knows?"

"… Why can't you guys get along?"

"That brat only causes more headaches for me." Sasori lift his head and turn to look at Itachi. "It's not like I want to yell at him, the more he talks back, the more I need to discipline him."

"But to make him storm out like that, is a little over board."

"…" Hiss… the front door opens and footsteps can be heard, the sound is coming closer to the recording room. The door opened and Deidara walks in. Deidara and Sasori made no eye contact, Deidara pass by Sasori and walks into the recording room.

"Hey, Sasori, record me." Sasori was shocked, normally; Deidara would never ask Sasori to record his singing after what happen. But today was different, Deidara's face didn't look as angry as before but he seem to be deep in thought. Sasori know Deidara long enough to not question him, so he went the machine and start recording. Itachi stood there watching that scene, today, Deidara is a little different. He looks calmer than usual, even the song he's singing sounded better than before. Itachi turn his heel and left the studio to get the singer he recommended to Pein.

**Shibuya **

Itachi walks along the street to find his singer, then, a few swear word can be heard. Itachi couldn't care less who the one swearing, as long as that person isn't related to him. Shade of silver came into Itachi's view, he has his hair comb back and that person is swearing in almost every sentence. Itachi could likely guess who that person is.

"Fuck you Kuzu! I don't need your damn money or help!"

"Is that so? Then don't come crying to me when you get in trouble again." The man was taller than the silver haired man; he wears a red suit with his tie loosens. The sliver haired man wore a simple T-shirt and jeans.

"Go then! Like I said, I don't need your damn help!" The taller man turns and left the silver haired man there. The taller man seems to have spotted Itachi and walks up to him.

"Hey, Itachi."

"Hey to you, Kakuzu. Have another fight with Hidan?"

"Yeah, that fellow only gives me more headaches."

"What did he do?"

Kakuzu sigh "He got into another argument with the store owner and was accuse for stealing again."

"… I see." This didn't surprise Itachi, but what surprises him is the number of times Hidan got false accused. Once, he really ended up in jail for false accuse if not for Kakuzu, he'd still be jail. "I'll be on my way now."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Both said their byes and be on their way. Kakuzu went to the direction where Itachi came from and Itachi continue his quest. It was quite a long walk and he pass by the music store; he will always take a glance at the store, it was one of his families store. Something caught his eyes; a boy with long orange ponytail is in the store. He stood there looking into the store a few seconds later, he went into the store. He walks up to the boy, he tap lightly on the boy's shoulder. The boy turns around, and reveals the person was Zein.

" Hm? Hey Itachi! Why are you here?"

"Is there a reason I can't come into this store?"

"No…" Zein mutters to himself.

"You come here often?"

"That's right! This store has all sorts of instruments, music sheets and CD. I always come here around this time."

"Is that so? You never spoke of it before."

"I did, but you always tune off your ears when I'm talking." Itachi never notice but it's true. He always tune off his ears when he's busy. He notice a stake of paper in Zein's hands, it seems to be music sheets.

"What's that in your hand?"

"Hm? Oh these," Zein rise the paper to Itachi's view. "I wrote it myself. And I got help from a new friend I met!" Itachi could practically hear joy in his voice; he told the paper from Zein and examines it.

"…"

"So? What do you think?"

"Not bad, you have talent Zein."

"Thanks Itachi!" Zein swinging his hands up and down and he was smiling. "By the way Itachi, is there something you need to do here?" This question pulled Itachi back to his quest.

"Yes, it seems so."

"Well? What is it? Maybe I can help."

"You know the studio I work in right?"

"Of course, it's the one with the red cloud, right?"

"Yes, I need to find another singer for the studio."

"Where is this person now? Maybe I can help to get him or her for you." Itachi stared at him. Zein is starting to feel uncomfortable; Itachi's eyes are piercing when he's staring at him.

"What..?"

"I'm looking at him right now."

"… W-Wait, you don't mean…" In his mind, Zein is praying that he is not the person Itachi is talking about.

"You're that singer I'm looking for."

"Eh!? W-Why me? There are others out there better than me."

"Sorry but I already recommended you." Itachi grab Zein's wrist and pull him along, knowing him, he would rebel him.

"No! Let me go! I never agree to this!" Zein started to struggle, this did not make Itachi's job easy.

"You have no other choice; it's either school or this."

"…" Zein suddenly stops struggling and quiet down, and willingly follow Itachi to the studio. This trick always works on Zein, he hated school and he would rather sing than you to school.

Along the way there, Itachi could hear Zein swearing under his voice. But he ignores it.

**Akatsuki**

Everyone gather at the meeting room, where they discuss their new songs or their going to have a new member, but likely it always to discuss their song. Pein and Konan are the first to be there, and are Sasori and Deidara, Kisame and Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan and Kein. Everyone is here but Itachi, expected since his bringing their new member here.

"So Pein, why all of sudden you held a meeting?" The man with long orange hair spoke.

"The Akatsuki is having a new member and Itachi bring him over."

Everyone started chattering, their surprise that there is another person capable enough to join the Akatsuki.

"Quiet down everyone, Itachi will be here soon." Pein ordered

"How long is soon-" Hidan was about to complete his sentence when then the door opened, "Or he's right here now." Deidara spoke. Itachi's body was half way to the door and he seems to be struggling. Itachi turn to Zein.

"Look, either you come in or I'll have to drag you in."

"I want neither!" They could hear that the person with Itachi is the same age as Deidara considering his voice. Itachi now is getting impatient, he let go of his wrist and carried him in like a suitcase. Everyone was shock, no matter how impatient he gets, he never laterally carries anyone in. Itachi now walks into the room with a boy in his arm. Deidara was the first to react.

"Ze-Zein!? What are you doing here!?"

"Huh? You're here too?" Everyone turn their eyes to Deidara.

"You know him?" Sasori question

"Yeah, about a few hours ago, today I spend my time with him."

"So he is the one that made you calm down?"

"Pretty much."

Itachi put Zein down at his side and everyone turn back to Zein.

"So, Itachi, he is the one you recommended to me?" Pein asked. Zein face away

"Yes, he is the one."

"So, can he sing as well as Deidara?" Sasori questioned

"I assume he is as good as Deidara himself." Itachi replied, Zein quickly turn to face Itachi and pull his sleeve.

"What was that for!?" Zein whispered to Itachi. Itachi just ignored him. "Hey! Answer me!" Itachi eyes stared at him, Zein jumped, when Itachi stares like that, that signals to be quiet. If you look closely, you'll notice that Itachi's eyes red. It's still a mystery as to why Itachi's eyes turned but rumour says it's a trade for the Uchiha.

"You assume…" Sasori's uncertain voice doubt Itachi's previous sentence. Sasori and Itachi almost glared at each other, until Deidara spoke up.

"I believe him." Everyone turned their head to Deidara, why would Deidara help a person he only knew just one day? What's more, he actually agrees with Itachi that Zein's singing can level with his. Deidara can almost guess what they are about to ask him. "I personally heard his singing with my two ears and I did a duet with him once-"

"S-Stop, you did a duet with him? When did that happen?" Sasori sudden cut in Deidara's sentence.

"I wasn't finish!" Deidara waited until Sasori losses his steam first, and then he continues. "I did a duet with once this-"

"Hey blondy, why so worked up? Don't tell me-"

Another one cut in, and this time is Hidan. Deidara quickly got off his sit. Went over to Hidan and landed a slap straight in the face. You can literally see a hand mark on Hidan's face. Deidara is both angered by the fact that someone cut in his sentence again and the fact that Hidan actually was about to finish that sentence which he wish not to be heard. He returns to his sit and continues.

"I did a duet with him this afternoon at the Shibuya Park."

That's around the time Sasori and Deidara had their argument. 'This kid manages to calm Deidara in a few hours…' Sasori thought to himself, but he still can't be sure if this kid is capable of being Akatsuki's second singer.

"I'm not convinced,"

Now the focus is on Sasori.

"I want to hear his singing with my own ears."

Everyone one look at each other, they agree with Sasori, they too want to hear his singing.

"Alright,"

Their leader spoke.

"I will give him a lyrics sheet and let him listen to the music. Itachi."

"Right away."

Itachi hold Zein's wrist and lead him to the recording room.

"W-Wait. I never agree to this…!"

Zein's voice slowly got softer until soft echoes could be heard. Everyone is still in their sit, there was silence in the air, Sasori was the first to leave the meeting room. Followed by the rest, now only Pein and Konan are left in the room.

"Pein…"

"…"

There was no respond from Pein but his understood exactly what she's trying to say.

"… He looks so much like him…"

"… I Know…"

His focus is still at the door, but the image of Zein slowly brought back old memories he buried deep in his mind for ages.

**Author: So how was it? There may be error in the spelling but this is the edited version. I know some may disagree that Zein's name should be Dein, but my sis and I always call me Zein so you're used to it. And I like to thx you for reading this, I appreciate it.**


	4. Discotheque Love

**Author: My sis helped me post chapter 4 up and this chapter will have a song too and I do not own any character or song in this fic. (Go to youtube if you like to listen to the song.)**

Chapter 4: Discotheque love

**Akatsuki**

Almost of the members are in the recording room, since the recording room can't fit everyone in. Only the 'Main' members are in the room, with Zein at the recording section.

"Um… what am I suppose do again?" Zein spoke through the mike in the room.

"They want to hear your singing to determine if you are capable of joining." Zein just stood there silence, Itachi knew something's going on in Zein's mind. "If you dare pull a stunt, I'll be sure to give you hell after this…" Itachi whispers into mike and made sure Zein got every single word he said. Zein's face sudden seems to be freaking out, Itachi now start adjusting the recording machine. "Okay Zein, I'm going to start the music. Signal me when you're ready." Itachi spoke into mike, he slowly rises up his hand into a thumps up. When you closely, you can see him trembling in fear. Itachi started the music,

'…! This song…' The music caught his attention, Zein's mind start drifting off somewhere.

'…!? What is he doing?' Itachi notice Zein's mind is no longer here. He quickly adjusts the mike connected to Zein's headphone. "Zein... Zein." There was still no respond to him, Itachi start's to panic. 'Please Zein, respond!'

"Huh?" his mind came back to reality, and the song is about to start. Deidara saw how Zein started to panic, he seems lost, Deidara quickly signal Zein by using the "continue" hand sign. Zein quickly understood Deidara's signal and got ready.

"You, dancing to music beat on the trembling floor,

look as if you are dancing with the light reflected from the disco ball.

Your flowing silky hair and your blue pupils

have completely trapped my heart and rendered it motionless."

Pein and Konan were about to open the door when they heard a familiar voice in the recording room. They were shocked; they took a peek in the recording room. No one seems to notice that they entered the room.

"If I were able to use magic,

in order that the others could not get in my way,

I'd chant a spell and take you away with me,

so that you can open your eyes to see reality!"

"Yes, you will surely captivate me,

and even my heart will keep throbbing violently.

I know very well that there's no end to it,

and that's exactly why I'm mesmerized from the bottom of my heart.

I will surely be charmed by this phrase,

which will be repeated endlessly.

At that brief moment of the drop of a needle,

I have a feeling that it will start-

-the Discotheque Love."

Everyone except Deidara and Itachi, were surprised, Zein's voice sounded so similar to Deidara's except that it's deeper. Pein and Konan walks up to the rest. Both Pein and Konan were shock, not because of Zein's voice but the fact that behind Zein they saw a ghost resembles someone. Pein and Konan were speechless.

"As I saw a realistic dream, I somehow became uneasy,

woke up and jumped out of my bed, covered in cold sweat.

A guy like myself right now is no good; I need to be more aggressive.

If I can't lead you in a dance, I won't capture your attention."

"And now I've made a decision.

If I snooze I will lose.

So tonight I'll ask the DJ

to play for me a special dance beat."

Deidara suddenly felt strange, it's as if his heart just skipped a beat. '… What just happen?'

"Yes, you will surely be captivated by me,

as we synchronize our heartbeats.

You know very well that there's no end to it, right?

I will mesmerize you from the bottom of your heart.

This phrase will surely be played,

and it will be repeated endlessly.

At that brief moment when you fall in love with me,

I have a feeling that it has started-

- Discotheque Love."

Deidara's heart starts to beat faster than usual, a light blush flush across his face. The song really caught his attention; it feels as though Zein's singing his feeling. He quickly shook the thought off his mind. But he still feels uneasy.

"Yes, you will surely captivate me.

I know very well that there's no end to it,

but I will not give up...!"

Zein really captured everyone's attention in the studio. Their focus is now in the song.

"Yes, you will surely captivate me,

and even my heart will keep throbbing violently.

I know very well that there's no end to it,

and that's exactly why I'm mesmerized from the bottom of my heart.

I will surely be charmed by this phrase,

which will be repeated endlessly.

At that brief moment of the drop of a needle,

I have a feeling that it will start-

-Discotheque Love."

The music slowly ended, Zein let out a breath, and he slowly lifted his head. The look on everyone's face looks dumbfounded. Itachi turned his chair to face everyone behind him.

"Well Sasori..?"

Sasori didn't reply but looked away, as much as he hates to agree with Itachi, Zein's singing is indeed levelled with Deidara.

"His singing is fine but he needs to work on it."

Itachi turned his head to leader, as if waiting for an answer. Pein did not reply but only gave a nod to him.

"Um… Can I leave this room now? It's getting pretty stuffy in here."

Itachi quickly turn back, he totally forgot Zein is still the recording room. Itachi nod to him, Zein quickly reach the door and exit the room.

"Ah… finally! I'm out of that room!"

Zein went over to the door reading exit on it and left, Itachi knew clearly where Zein is going and hurried after him. Everyone looked at each other; they were at lost with words.

**Author: So did you like it? I have a hard thinking of this chapter; I'm almost stuck at the very last paragraph of this chapter. Anyway, thx for reading. Chapter 5 is still in progress.**


	5. Plotting

**Author: I do not own any character or song in this fic. I'm out of idea but this is the best I could give you readers.**

Chapter 5: Plotting

**Akatsuki**

Itachi walked along the hallway looking for Zein. 'He sure can run…' He thought to himself. Itachi notice the door to the roof was not closed; he could almost guess who opened it. So slowly make his way to the roof. There, he saw Zein standing by the railing. He seems to be deep in thought. Itachi walks up to him.

"…"

"…"

"Why did you sudden run out?"

"…"

Itachi look at him, his face looks depress. Zein sighs.

"Back there… That music…"

"… I get it."

Itachi knew clearly what Zein is trying to say, and bring it up isn't helping. Itachi place a hand on his head.

"…!"

Zein turns to Itachi

"The past is history, tomorrow is still a mystery but today is a gift."

Zein understands why Itachi is telling him this. The past is over, tomorrow is a mystery but to be able to see daylight, is a gift.

"I understand Itachi…"

Both of them stood there looking at the city in front of them.

**In the Akatsuki**

Everyone is at the meeting room. No one spoke; they're not sure what to do. They kept exchanging eye contact, until Pein spoke up.

"I suppose everyone agree to Itachi decision to letting that kid to join Akatsuki."

"No ojection." Kakuzu spoke.

"Same here" Deidara answered.

Everyone agreed expect Sasori, but he did not object.

"Then it's settle, from on, Zein's a part of the Akatsuki."

One by one, slowly left the meeting room. When Deidara was just about to leave, he notice Sasori is still in his seat.

"…! Hey Danna, you're not coming?"

"I'm fine in here."

"… Alright then."

Deidara took a quick glance at Sasori before leaving the room. 'Something not right…' Deidara thought to himself. Sasori closed his eye.

"…"

"…"

'I don't trust that kid…'

**The next day at Akatsuki**

Everything is back to normal, everyone minding their own business and doing what they're supposed to do. Deidara is at the breakroom playing the rubber band he found on the table. He made a star and etc.

"Man! I'm so bored!" Deidara turn his head to face Sasori. "Hey Danna, got any idea?"

"Unlike somebody, I actually have work to do."

"Fine." Deidara got off seat and left the room. 'He's too stiff; he needs to learn to loosen up.' Deidara start strolling around the Akatsuki building, the blonde stroll along while playing songs h like in his head. Just then, he saw Pein coming his way.

"Morning, leader."

"Morning to you Deidara. Where's Sasori?"

"At the breakroom. Why?"

"I need the song you and Sasori have been recording since yesterday. Today is the due date."

Deidara's eyes widen.

"I-I see…"

Pein walk pass Deidara and make his way to the breakroom. Deidara starts to frantic.

"I suddenly storm off and forgot about the song! What's worse, even danna forgot! I'm in so much trouble!"

Deidara panicked, he started walking in circle then up and down the hallway. 'What to do? What to do?' A familiar orange hair walks up to Deidara.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Hey Zein. Is just that, there's a song I'm supposed to sing but…"

"But…?"

"I stormed off yesterday and completely forgot about the song!"

"So why are you this worried?"

"That's because today's the dateline!"

"Oh…"

Deidara has anime tears flowing down his face. Zein just looks at the blonde, and then he snaps his finger.

"I know!"

"What is it?"

"I'll go talk to leader about the song." Zein was about to go find Pein, Deidara grab him.

"W-Wait! You can't be so direct!" Zein turns to Deidara.

"Why? Is something bad gonna happen?"

"Yes! You're just gonna remind him about the song!"

"Then, what do you want to do?"

"…"

"…"

There's silence between them. You look at me, and I look at you. Deidara and Zein feel awkward; staring at each other isn't helping.

"Well…?"

"I suggested my plan, but you cancelled it out."

"Aw man… What should I do…?"

"…"

"…"

"Wait! I got it!"

"Got what? I hope it's something not direct…"

Zein had a grin on his face

"Yes, but better!"

"Well? Don't hide it! Tell me!"

**Author: Well? I got this idea when I was typing; I had to reopen lost files in my head to come out with this. Interested to know Zein's plan? Then keep reading! Chapter 6 is coming.**


	6. Mission start!

**Author: I do not own Akatsuki or Vocaloid songs. I got a break for a while and idea slowly processes to produce this. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Mission start!

**Akatsuki**

"How far is the breakroom from here?"

Deidara slightly tilt his head to the ceiling, estimating the distance in his mind.

"… Close to a 100km from here."

Zein suddenly smiles at him.

"Then that should be enough time to stop him!"

Deidara was dumbfounded, he surely wasn't expecting this. 100km walk is considered quite a short walk for teenager and adults take big steps.

"How is that possible? A 100km walk from here is pretty quick."

"Relax, noting is impossible with me around, there's no way you're gonna get busted."

"I don't have time to relax, Zein!"

"Fine… Is there someone here who's not afraid to risk his or her life?"

'Someone who isn't afraid of death…' Deidara thought, it took a while but he did thought of someone.

"… There is one though." Deidara lower his head a little looking at the side

"Then spill, if you want to save your butt."

"He's usually at the music room." When Deidara lift his head to face Zein, Zein looks at him with a 'And where is that?' look. "It just down his hall and when there's a cross way, take the left. You should be able to see music room."

"All right then! I'm going to the music room." Before Zein runs off, Deidara called out to him.

"Look out for a guy with silver hair!"

Zein half turn his body to face Deidara while waving back.

"Got it!" before he turn back to the front, he remembered something.

"Hey! Stall leader anyway you can! Even if it means breakin' down the doors!"

'W-Wait! What did he just say?!' Deidara stood still in shock and Zein runs off. Deidara was left in the hallway alone, 'Stall leader? How am I gonna do that…?' Deidara was panicking at the same time worried, the last time anyone tries to stop leader from doing something…did not end well. 'What should I do…?'

Meanwhile

Zein continues to run down the hallway, 'Man! How long is this hallway?!' Then, a cross way came into view. 'Alright, the blonde said take left.' Zein makes a swift turn and continues through the left cross way. 'Almost there…' Zein thought to himself. Slowly, a door appeared and Zein stops in front of it. He was gasping for air after that long run while being supported by the wall next to him. 'The music room… I hope you're right blonde.' Zein pushes open the door.

Meanwhile

Pein is walking down the hallway to the breakroom, here; we see Deidara hiding at a corner of the hallway that Pein is approaching. Deidara is sweating bullets, if he fails to stall Pein before Zein arrivals, he's doom. 'I hope this works…' Pein is walking closer to Deidara's direction. '…Here goes!' Deidara jumps out.

**Author: So how was it? Will the person Deidara mention be at the music room? How is Deidara planning to stall leader? Continue to read to find out! Chapter 7 on the way.**


	7. Stall and set out

**Author: I do not own Akatsuki of Naruto or Vocaloid songs. Sorry for the previous chapter, it's short because I want to make suspense for the last chapter.**

Chapter 7: Stall and set out

**Akatsuki**

Zein pushes open the door and went in; there are many varieties of instruments in the room that came into his view. He looked around the room; the room is quite large, larger than ordinary music room. There, he saw a silver haired man looking at the bass in his hand. The man lifted his head.

"What the damn are you doing here?"

The way he talks irritates Zein but he ignores it.

"Blonde and I need your help."

The man raises a brow.

"Blondy? Why should I help that bastard after he gave a slap?"

"Because it's an emergency."

"No fuckin' way! I'm not helping!"

The man turns to face the mirror on the wall. This isn't going as well as he hoped, 'I hope you're doing well on your side, blonde…'

Meanwhile

Deidara jumps out and stood in front of Pein.

"Hm? Deidara, when did you get here?"

"Uh…" This is still sweating bullets. 'Come on, Deidara! Think!'

"Are you all right? You're sweating."

"Ah. I-It's nothing! Um, leader…"

"What is it?"

"Well…" Deidara start scratching the back of his neck. "L-Let's play game!" Pein was surprised.

"Game?"

"Y-Yeah, a game!" Deidara showed a fake smile to Pein. 'Game…?! Of all the things to say, why game?!' Deidara scolded himself. Pein just stared at Deidara. Deidara started looking around, then, he remembered something.

"This game is called…"

Meanwhile

"Come on! Blonde told me you can help!"

"I'm not helping that blondly and that's that!"

"Urgh…" Zein is running out of idea to convince the older man, then, something struck him. He turned to face the door with his hands behind his head. "Well that's too bad, 'cause I was planning something on the leader…"

"…!" Now the man is interested to know, "What was that?"

"Planning something on the leader, but you wouldn't be interested anyway…" Zein slowly strolls to the door.

"I take it back, what is this plan?"

Zein turn to face the man, "Why so sudden? I thought you were a wimp to join me in this plan."

"Hey, if I back out on a chance to return that damn leader a favour, why waste it. Or my name is not Hidan!"

"Your name is Hidan, huh."

"Cut the small talk, what's the plan?"

"That's why I'm coming to you. What ya got?"

Hidan walk to Zein and whisper into his ears. Zein nodded a few times and sudden smiled. Both turn to face each other.

"I like where this is going."

"The plan is called: Trapped!"

Meanwhile

"This game is called… Slingshot golf!"

"Slingshot golf?" The tilt his head a little, "What kind of game is that?"

"Well, first, we need a rubber band and a small round object." Deidara took out a marble from his pocket and remove the rubber band on his wrist.

"Then, put the rubber band between two of your finger to form a slingshot."

Deidara put rubber band on his two fingers to form a slingshot, "Finally, put the object on the rubber band and shoot it."

He turned around and put the marble on the rubber and sends the marble flying.

"But there's a rule,"

He turns his head to face Pein. "The rule is similar to golf rules but only this time, we shoot the ball with the rubber band. And the one with the least shoots win."

"…" There was no responds from leader, he just kept looking at Deidara with suspicious eyes. 'Please…! Let this work..!' Deidara prayed to himself.

"… Alright, I'll play your game."

"Really?!"

"You come to me isn't it to ask me to play your little game?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"… Hand me the rubber band."

"R-Right!" Deidara pass the rubber band and marble to Pein.

"So, where is the goal?"

"Huh? The goal? Um… It's… the recording room!"

"…" Pein put his things down and turned his back to Deidara, 'That was close; I thought leader would deny it…' Deidara let out a soft sigh so Pein won't hear it. Pein stretched the rubber band with the marble and sends the marble flying. It was incredible! The marble flew as far as the crossway from where they're standing. 'Wow… Tha-That's far…' Deidara was surprised, he never picture the marble to land that far. Pein turn back to Deidara returning the rubber band.

"It's your turn."

"R-Right!" Deidara receive the rubber band and got ready.

Meanwhile

"So… how does it work again?"

"It's simple. All we need is to trap the "prey" here and bam! Mission complete!"

"One question, do we know where the "prey" is?"

"…"

"… Well?"

"I never thought of it…"

"Urgh…" Zein let a soft smack his forehead with his palm, 'Looks like not the one with the brains for catching the target…' "Hold on, I thought everyone here as each other's contact number."

"… Oh yeah."

Sigh… Hidan took out his phone and called Deidara.

"…"

"…"

"…Hello?"

"Hey, blondy. It's Hidan."

"Hidan! Where are the two of you? I manage to trick leader but he'll start suspecting."

"Relax blondy, where the heck are ya?"

"I'm near the cross way, and leader is with me."

"That's all we need to know. See ya blondy!"

"And stop calling me blondy!" click! Hidan close his phone.

"So?"

"The "prey" is near the cross way, so let's spring into action!"

**Author: Will their plan succeed? Interested than keep reading, I thank you for reading and review me! Chapter 8 is coming soon. (Don't miss it.)**


	8. Problem Solved

**Author: Sry if I haven't post chapter for a long time, no inspiration for chapter 8 lately. Anyway, here's chapter 8. I don't own Akatsuki in Naruto or any Vocaloid songs.**

Chapter 8: Problem solved

Akatsuki

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Relax! It will work! I never fail!"

'I'm starting to think otherwise…'

Hidan and Zein are both hiding at a corner peeking at their trap sight. Ring~! Hidan's phone suddenly rang; he took it out of his jean pocket and flips it open.

"It's Blondy! The "prey" is on his way!"

'I only hope we won't get caught with big mouth shouting…' "…!" Zein quickly tap on Hidan's arm with the back of his hand, now Pein is within their sight. Then Deidara slowly came to their sight as well,

"Deidara, this game is getting too long, I-", Hidan and Zein suddenly jumps out from their hiding place and called out to Pein.

"Leader!"

"Leader!"

They successfully caught Pein's attention and cause Pein to turn and face both of them.

"Hm? Hidan, Zein? What-"

Before Pein could finish his sentence, Hidan quickly grab Pein's wrist and drag him away further from him break room. Zein turns to Deidara and gave a thumb up to him and chase after Hidan and Leader. "That was weird…" Deidara stood still uncertain what to do; it's not every day you see someone **dare** to drag Leader off so sudden. Deidara took this chance to run back to find Sasori. Minutes later of running, Deidara finally found Sasori at his work space.

"Huff… Huff… I… finally found you…"

Sasori turn around to face the owner of the voice crossing his arm.

"And so you did. What do you want?"

After he catches his breath, he straightens himself and spoke.

"It's about the recording. The one Leader wants by today."

Deidara spoke with a semi-serious panic tone in his voice, Sasori is surprise that Deidara actually used a serious tone but he didn't show it.

"So?"

Sasori's reply causes Deidara to raise a brow looking at him with confused eyes. "So" wasn't the reply he expected to get from Sasori unless…

"W-What do you mean by "So"?"

Now it's Sasori's turn raise a brow.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Sasori let out a loud sigh,

"You already did the recording yesterday, and it turned out great."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I really completed the recording?"

"Yes…", Sasori hates it when have to repeat his answer twice, but why would Deidara care about the recording questioned him.

"Why do you ask? You never cared about it."

Deidara jumped, Sasori usually never bother asking such question unless he suspects something unusual, like Deidara asking him about the recording.

"I-It's nothing, I just want to confirm so I wouldn't get in trouble."

Sasori glared at deidara, he's obviously not buying his answer but it's a reasonable answer unlike the last one he got.

"I don't believe what you just said but I let it pass."

Sigh… "Great, so I wouldn't need to tell you about it…"

"Tell me about what?"

"Ah! N-Nothing!"

Deidara panicked, he almost unintentionally relieved the plan… '…! W-Wait… If the recording was completed yesterday, and the plan was…' "Oh no!"

Sasori jumped, with Deidara suddenly shouting and bolted out the door quicker than anyone he knew startled him.

'… What's with him?'

Meanwhile

Hidan drag Leader to the door of the music room with Zein following behind not too far away. Pein use his strength and release himself from Hidan's grip.

"Hidan! What is it that you have to drag me to the music room?!"

Hidan face Leader and have this mischievous grin on his face.

"Nothing, leader. Just that someone wish to see you in the music room."

Leader looked at Hidan with uncertain eyes; it's unlike Hidan to be so kind to help someone. But if he is really telling the truth,

"Who is it wish to see me in the music room?"

Hidan just gave a smile to Leader, which is never a good sign.

"Go in and see for yourself."

Leader really did walk in the music room; he looked around saw no living soul in the room. Then, a loud bang and click could be heard behind him, Pein turn around and before he knew it, he was locked in and Hidan is nowhere to be seen. **And** by Hidan, this really ruined his reputation as the leader of Akatsuki. Pein didn't bother shouting at Hidan knowing he's in the music room, yelling at him wouldn't help.

Meanwhile

Deidara is running to the direction he last saw Hidan and Zein ran to, along the way, he found Zein.

"Zein!"

"Hm?" Zein stopped and turns to Deidara. "That was quick; you finished your recording already."

"Yes, apparently I finished the recording yesterday."

"So…"

"Yes… The plan is cancelled."

"Great!"

Deidara look around the place and Hidan is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Hidan?"

"Hm? Oh, him. I think he's somewhere near the music room, that **is** where we plan to trap leader."

Deidara just stared at Zein with a surprise look on his face.

"Come again, you said the music room right?"

"Yeah, why? Is it bad?"

"Of course! Who is so stupid to trap leader in the music room?!"

"Um… Hidan is?"

Sigh… "Expected…'

"Why are you…"

Deidara cross his arms and face Zein.

"Because… Leader has the keys to every room in this building!"

"Oh…" Now he understands why Deidara acted this way, so, thank God that he wasn't the one who locked leader… "Uh oh…"

"What is it?"

"Hidan locked leader in…"

Deidara is shock by the news he receive, but he just chuckled.

"So what should we do?"

"Want to get some ice cream from the Break room?"

"Sure."

Deidara and Zein left the scene and went to the break room for ice cream, meanwhile Hidan is having a special treatment from leader personally. Hidan's voice can be heard from afar.

"Did you hear something?"

"Nope, nothing at all."

**Author: So? I hope you like it, I typed this at around 3 in the morning it's a last minute post. Anyway, chapter 9 is on its way. Please continue reading.**


	9. Theme park and new song

**Author: Hey guys, terribly sorry for not posting a new chapter 'cause of my CCA and the End of Year exam has ended a few weeks ago. So here is the story and I don't own any of the character or song used. (If I do, I'll be over the moon.)**

Chapter 9:

Akatsuki

Weekend is here, everyone is chilling in their own "office" and the place is quiet. Itachi is at the recording room composing a new song, suddenly, the door behind him flew open.

"Yo, weasel!" Hidan, who has a broken arm and bandaged head burst in. Itachi as usual, made no move as to reply to him.

"Hey, weasel, you know blondy and that little orange dude is?"

Itachi's eyes never left the music sheet, he grabs a paper which seems to be a flyer and pass it to the handicap Hidan. Curious, he took the paper and read aloud.

"'Come to the Asakusa first theme park opening! For kids and grown-ups alike, it's packed with excitement! Today's entry is free! So tell all your friends! The more the merrier!'. How come I never heard of this?!"

As he is about to lift his head, a newspaper met his face, Hidan clearly angered,

"Damn you fuckin' weasel! What was that for?!"

, Itachi on the other hand, is irritated. He got up and showed his regular masked face and personal kicked Hidan out, not concerning about the vulgar mouth's injuries and locked the door.

"FUCK YOU WEASEL!" He got off the ground as he shouted to the Uchiha on the other side of the door.

Asakusa: Theme Park

"Darn it! I overslept!"

Zein speeds across the road and dodges every people in sight, and digs his heels to the ground as he came to a stop, meeting our blonde haired singer.

"Sorry! Have you been waiting long?"

Zein wears a white jacket with blue thick line around the cuffs of his jacket, a brown loose jeans and a long blue scarf.

"No. I only just got here myself."

Deidara wears a reddish brown shirt over his white long sleeve shirt, a blue jeans and a red muffle around his neck in a small knot.

"OK then, let's go right in!"

"Yes let's!"

Deidara cheered as Zein follows, they enter the theme park, place occupied is huge! There are castles, water rides, and jungle adventures and varies snack stands.

"Awesome! It's so different from the flyer we saw!"

Deidara eyes lights up upon seeing the view,

"I agree! I'm glad we came! We MUST try every ride there is!"

, same goes for Zein. He was about to taken off, until Deidara spoke.

"But,"

"But?"

Zein looks at him with questioned eyes, and got an unexpected answer.

"Let's get some ice cream before we go on the rides!"

"Ice cream?"

"Of course! You have to have ice cream at a place like this!"

"You…you do…?"

Zein stared at the blonde with unsure eyes, but Deidara doesn't seem to doubt his words.

"Yes, you do! Now go get me some…"

Zein eyes widen as he really wasn't expecting **him **to buy.

"What…? I have to buy it…?"

"That's right! Take this as thanks to me for finding the flyer."

"Fine…"

Zein went off to the nearest ice cream he could find as he felt somewhat awkward buying two ice creams.

"Er… 2 ice creams, please!"

"Sure, here you are!"

As his is about receive the ice creams, he met a familiar face.

"Huh?! You work at the theme park…?"

"Ah! You're from Shibuya…! …Well, I pretended I had tummy ache so I could come here. The pay's better here, you know… it's only for today. You mustn't tell my boss, okay! I'll give you a free ice cream for it!"

Zein's face lightens up hearing this news.

"Really?! Great!"

He got the two free ice creams in each hand.

"You can't say a thing, okay…"

"Don't worry! You can trust me! My lips are sealed! Right then, back to Deidara's!"

Zein smiled as he promised, he hurried back to Deidara preventing the ice cream from melting, after a quick big steps, and he reached his meeting point. He passes one ice cream to Deidara and minutes later, they finished their ice cream.

"That was delicious. Thanks!"

"You're welcome."; 'Luckily it's free. I only brought cents with me…' Zein thought to himself sighing in relief.

"Okay, Zein! We've had ice cream; now let's go on the rides!" Deidara walks off with Zein far behind him,

"Zein! Come on, hurry up!"

, he called out to Zein.

"Okay, okay"

Zein caught up to Deidara, they went to try some games, earning them a plush. They stopped to look at shops too.

"Wow! Look at this! They even got this here! It's awesome, don't you think so?"

Deidara's eyes are focus on the object, Zein sweatdrop as he replies.

"…Eh, yeah!", 'what the heck IS that thing?!'

Next, they got in line for a water ride not too far from their previous location. It was a long line, lucky them they queue up early. Zein shifts his head to look at the line behind them.

"Look at all these people waiting."

"Well it IS Asakusa's first theme park."

During their conversation, two people in front of them entered.

"Zein, we're next!"

"It's our turn!"

They ran in, put on their waterproof jacket and got into the cart, bang and rattling sound was heard as the cart started moving slowly. Suddenly, a loud vroom and a splash were heard as the cart rushes forward.

"WAAAAAAAAA!"

"AWESOME!"

Now, their ride was over and they stood not too far from the outside of another ride's entrance.

"Phew! That was great!"

Deidara cheered, while Zein seems to be gasping for air.

"Y-Yeah…", 'My heart is still beating like a drum… Haa…'

"Now let's go on the next one!"

Again, Deidara rush into another ride with the name 'Jungle' above the entrance.

"W-Wait up…!"

Zein follows in, a vroom sound similar to the ride before was heard but this time, an explosion was heard which is part of the ride.

"Ah, Aah! Waaaaaaaa!"

"Ha Ha!"

"Aaaaaaa…"

After the second ride was over, they are now outside a castle like building, looking at the structure.

"I've been looking forward to seeing what's inside this castle."

"But it's still not ready. Let's come back again when it's open!"

"Good idea! …Let's come again!" Deidara agreed, "There are still more rides I want to see. I've heard that the 'VampireManor' is pretty scary. It's in MelSquare."

Zein looks at him with a questioned look on his face.

"'SmellSquare'?"

"It's 'MelSquare'! Okay, let's go!"

Deidara suddenly walks off without Zein knowing.

"W-Wait… Deidara!", 'He sure is in high spirit…' he thought to himself, that aside, he follows behind Deidara. They reach MelSquare and their right outside of the 'VampireManor', both of them starts to feel uneasy.

"Zein… How about you go in first…? Make sure everything is safe… I'll be right behind you…"

"A-Alright…"

Zein caution entered the manor, the whole place was dark, and candles on the walls are the only light source. Zein jumped and nearly screamed every time a ghost jumps out at him and a vampire figure in front of him, after a few scares, he got a little use to it and he doesn't feel like screaming for help but he will still jump. After walking in deeper, he turned around and noticed Deidara was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Dei? He shouldn't have followed in if he's scare."

Suddenly, a wind blow pass him, he thought it was only his imagination until he notice a blonde hair a split second ran pass him.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Out of my way, out of my way!"

It seems that an enormous bat was chasing Deidara, Zein was dumbfounded,

"Eh, that was Deidara… right?"

, he asked himself, unsure if that was really Dei.

"But if he's gone ahead, then I have to finish it alone…"

Zein starts to panic just thinking about it,

"Okay, Zein, don't get scared…"

, he tried to encourage himself but after looking at his surround…

"Who am I kidding, I'm scared already…"

He passes by the entire object in the manor and finally made it outside.

"Phew… That was terrifying."

Later, he notice a certain someone is not around,

"Where's Dei-"

, before he could finish his sentence, someone or something crashed into him, he fell straight to the ground.

"Ouch…"

He turns to see the thing or someone on his back, it's Deidara!

Zein and Deidara stood up with a very back ache.

"Sorry, Zein. I didn't see you there."

Deidara apologize to Zein as he scratch the back of his neck,

"That's okay, why was that bat chasing you?"

"Oh, that. Well… it seems that there's a hidden button that I accident pushed, one side of the wall turned and that enormous bat starts chasing me."

"At least you can catch your breath now."

"Yeah… Let's get back to the studio, I need some rest."

"Sure!"

Akatsuki

Itachi, who was composing a new song, was completed, and now he needs is Deidara to be back from the theme park with Zein. Lucky him, they came back not long after he put down his pen, Zein came in greeting him with Deidara behind him.

"Hey there, Itachi!"

"Hey."

Deidara saw the papers on the table and can likely guess who's singing it.

"Another one? How many do you have Uchiha?"

Itachi ignored Deidara's question and hand him his lyrics sheet, Dei was annoyed as Itachi ignore him but quickly skim through the lyrics. As he read the lyrics, the top half of his face seems to be getting darker and darker.

"Oh no, no way I'm singing this song!"

"Why? Is there something wrong with the lyrics?"

Zein being curious, he asked Deidara.

"YES! A LOT!"

Itachi lean back on his chair and stares at Deidara with that Uchiha eyes, the stare is making uneasy.

"Must I really sing this? It sounds wrong for a guy…"

"Not for a guy whose sounds similar to a girl."

Itachi's words anger Deidara as it seems that Itachi is calling him a girl.

"What did you say Uchiha?!"

Deidara yelled at Itachi, obviously furious, but Itachi still looks at him with that masked face,

"Finish time fast and we won't have to speak of it."

, no matter how much hatred Deidara has for Itachi, he has to agree to his words. He hesitated but decided.

"Fine! Let's just get this over with!"

Now Deidara seem frustrated and he walks into the recording room and set everything in place. All of them put on a headphone while Itachi programme the music to start.

"sekai de ichiban ohimesama souiu atsukai kokoroe te ... rudesho"

Deidara started singing as soon as the music starts. (A.N: The rest of the song, go to YouTube and type World is mine Rin version, I can't be bother to put in the rest, sorry.) After the whole song ended, Deidara quickly left the room.

"Hey Itachi, what's the name of that song? I like it."

Itachi remove his headphone and turn to the intrigue Zein.

"'World Is Mine'."

**Author: Sorry if this didn't come to your expectation but yesterday just finish a 3 day course so this is the best could come up. The next chapter may come out soon I'm not sure, thanks for reading.**


	10. Our duet

**Author Note: I am terribly sorry to the follower of this story but I can't help it, it's the holiday! I spent most of my time playing, not much ideas lately so here's chapter 10. (I don't own the Akatsuki or any of the Vocaloid song.)**

**Zein: "Hey there readers! Today, Deidara and I will show our album of the day! So, Deidara what do we have?"**

**Deidara: "Here it is!" Deidara took out an album from the box. The album has a butterfly on it.**

**Zein: "Eh? A butterfly?"**

**Deidara: "What could that mean?"**

**Zein: "Stay on to find out!" Pointing to the readers.**

Chapter 10: Our duet.

Akatsuki

A few days after the Theme Park, tons of music stores are ordering for Deidara's new show which is 'World is Mine'. The Akatsuki as busy as before. Leader aka Pein, is filling the orders for each order with Konan helping, Itachi busy making new songs, Sasori making copies of the songs while Kakuzu handle the finance for the delivery. As for the others like Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara and Zein, they're in the break room.

Break Room

There was silence in the room; the 4 stared at each other observing each other for any movement. "Who's next?" Zein spoke, still staring the other 3. "I'm next, be prepared…" Hidan replied in a low voice. Everyone in the room stared at him. "…for my Tsunami!" Hidan shouted revealing a card for his hand. "Not so fast, Hidan! I counter your Tsunami with my meteorite!" Deidara reveal his card. "No way! Deidara, you're the one holding the wild card?!" Zein exclaimed.

"Damn you blondy! Why is it always you who have the fuckin' card?!" Hidan shouted and sweared.

Deidara grinned at Hidan. "What can I say? Maybe I'm just lucky!"

"I got to say, Deidara has already win 5 times in a row though." Zetsu put down the cards in his hand.

"I don't give a damn! I'm losing to a girl!" Hidan shouted at Zetsu.

"You want a rematch old man?! You're on!" Anger was clearly heard in Deidara's voice.

This time, Zetsu and Zein sat at their seat watching the two glaring at each other.

"I never knew card games can be this tense." Zein talks to himself. A few turns, Hidan use a card but each time, Deidara countered him with his card. In no time, Deidara beat Hidan using the meteorite card again. Hidan started cursing and swearing in each sentence he spoke.

"I thank you, Hidan. For helping get a 6 win streak in one day." Deidara seem please with himself.

"I don't care! I will destroy your winning streak!"

"Maybe some other time Hidan."

"Scared blondy? Afraid to lose?" Hidan grinned at him.

"No! I'm tired of this game."

"Whatever I'm outta here!" Hidan left the Break Room.

"Bye guys." Zetsu waved his hand and left.

Zein put both his hands behind his neck look at Deidara. "So… What do you want to do now?"

He thought for a while and remembers something. "Ah. I almost forgot. I need to check our fan site." Deidara walked to a computer on enter the internet. Zein followed him to the computer.

"You know how to enter the fan site?" Looking at computer processing the home page. The page opens and showed the daily gossip of fans and songs are available at the site for download. Most of the comments are about the song and Deidara. I mean, he's the Star of Akatsuki.

"There sure a lot of comments though." Zein inched closer to the computer and a familiar name caught his eyes. "Hey! Look Deidara!" Zein pointed to the screen. "Isn't that 'World is Mine'?!"

Deidara didn't seem surprised or shocked, he gave an uninterested face. "So?"

"'So'?" Zein couldn't believe his ears. "You're not surprise or anything?!"

"Not really. I'm used to it. Before the song is sold to the public, somehow…these fan manage know beforehand." Deidara crossed his arms and lean back on the chair. He continues to blankly stare at the computer until something made him sit up. "Odd… That page hardly has anything, how…?"

"What is it?"

Deidara ignore his question and open the page showing 'new!' by the side. Deidara quickly read through the new update. This time, he seems surprised.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Zein called.

Deidara point to the update and told him to read it. Zein moves his focus to the screen. "'Akatsuki has just recruited a new member in.' …So? It can be anybody."

Deidara shook his head and point to the screen again. "Not that. That!" He pointed at the one at the top most news.

"Hm? 'Someone in Akatsuki looked almost like an orange haired Deidara!'"

Music Room

Itachi looked at the half complete music sheet in front of him. He couldn't come up with a main focus for the song, he lean back in his chair looking at the ceiling. "… …" Itachi got up from his seat and leaves the studio.

Shibuya

He strolls along the streets of Shibuya, coming to stop in the park not too far from the studio. He needed fresh air, staying indoor is bad for your health. He sat on by the shade, feeling the cool spring wind blow against his face. It was relaxing, his eye closed as his mind drifted off. How long has it been a minute? An hour? He didn't mind, he liked the cool air. He slowly opened his eye to find a purple butterfly on his right shoulder.

'A butterfly on my right shoulder…'

Itachi continue to look at the butterfly until it flew off into the distant. 'A butterfly on my right shoulder…' Itachi's thought kept repeating in his head. Soon he got off the ground and left.

Akatsuki

A few trucks were parked out the studio, Itachi made his way back to the Music Room with something in his mind. He sat down on his chair and started writing.

-A few hours later-

A knock was heard on leader's door. "Enter." Pein lift his head from the papers on his desk to look at the person entering his office. "What is it Itachi?"

Itachi walks up Pein with a few papers in his hand; he greeted his leader and laid the papers on his desk. "I finished the duet song I suggested days ago."

Pein picked up the paper quickly examining it, soon, he return the papers back to Itachi. Pein stared at him. "I presume you have the music planned out…" Itachi nodded showing his reply, Pein dismissed him.

"…", 'A duet…' Pein remembered his past deep memories which he had buried and forgotten. He opened his side lowest drawer and took out photo; the photo was a regular sized one, usually taken by a camera. He cleared the dust that had gather on it for years and looked it. Sadness and happiness mixed has looked at the picture.

Break Room

Deidara and Zein laid their heads on the table, practically dying of boredom.

"Hey, Z. Got any ideas…?" Deidara's boredom was clearly heard in his tone.

"No, Dei…" Zein replied with the same tone as the blond.

A few hours of silence was broken by the sound the door opening. Itachi walked in to find the two found them, heads on the table.

"What do you want, Uchiha…?" Deidara asked using the same tone as before.

Itachi ignored his question and threw the papers to them; they lifted their heads looking at the papers.

"What these for…?"

"Learn them." With these two words, he left them with the papers.

Deidara reach for one of the paper and looked at it, later, he took one after another into his hand. Zein got curious and reached for a paper as well, boredom slowly was forgotten as they studied each stack in front of them. Hours later, both of them went to find the raven haired Uchiha. Wasting no time, they found him in the Recording Room waiting for them, nothing surprising.

Deidara and Zein walked into the half recording room and put on the headphone. They looked at each other making sure the other was okay, Deidara gave a thumbs up to the Uchiha and he play the music.

The music started with Deidara singing the first lyrics followed by Zein, and slowly, their voice mixed into one, performing a prefect duet. [a/n: this song was hinted to the readers, the answer was obvious wasn't.]

After the song ended, Deidara smiled at Zein who seemed out of breath, he's not used to pulling his voice for so long but it did came out pretty well. They went to Itachi and he replayed the song for them.

"Nice. Our very own official duet!" Zein cheered.

"And our second duet too." Deidara remained him. They exchange smiles and hive-five each other.

Itachi gave a faint smile; he turned to them, getting their attention. "I hope you two don't plans tonight because there's a new Game Corner, remember Zein?" he turn to Zein as soon as he asked him.

'Game Corner…?' Zein thought to himself. "…! AH! I forgot! Why didn't you remain me earlier Itachi?!" Zein grabbed Deidara by his wrist and ran out, dragging the poor confused blond behind him.

"W-Wait! What Game Corner?! I never heard of it before…!"Deidara's voice slowly got softer due to distant. The two disappeared quicker than he thought; turning back to the keyboards in front of him started working his magic.

**A/N: As usual not very interesting, similar to all my previous chapters… Not getting any review was rather disappointing though. If you have question why one of the main character is Pein's first animal body, than ask. Anyway… I like to thank the person who followed this story, I really appreciate it, but my sister don't…**

**Enough of that, please R&R. **


End file.
